Endless Terror
|next = }} Synopsis Combining a dangerous number of artifacts, Paracelsus attempts to travel through time to the era of Warehouse 9 and rewrite history, making him Caretaker for over 500 years. He turns the Warehouse into a scientifically advanced house of horrors, where he experiments with artifacts on people. Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Special Guest Star *Anthony Stewart Head as Paracelsus Guest Starring *Lindsay Wagner as Dr. Vanessa Calder *Kelly Hu as Abigail Cho *Rebecca Mader as Lisa Da Vinci *René Auberjonois as Hugo Miller *CCH Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic Co-Starring *Hardee T. Lineham as Marcus *Diane Johnstone as Nurse *Jerald Bezener as Screaming Man Uncredited *Mark A. Shepherd as Benedict Valda Trailers and Sneak Peeks Recap Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Theodosius of Bithynia's Sundial' - When used with a certain combination of artifacts it allows a person to travel through time. *'Karl Schwarzschild's Pocket Watch' - When used with a certain combination of artifacts it allows a person to travel through time. *'Pierre-Simon Laplace's Telescope' - When used with a certain combination of artifacts it allows a person to travel through time. *'Tesla Coil' - Used to power H.G's Time Machine. *'Arrow of Achilles' - The Arrow that Paris used to kill Achilles by striking him in his heel. Pete and Steve got the artifact to use against Paracelsus. *'Louis XIV's Silverware Forks '- During his reign, The Palace of Versailles would often experience time slips and somehow his silverware was imbued with the power to keep him and his court in the same time continuum. Once held it protects the holder from temporal changes. *'Joan of Arc's Helmet' - Alternate Hugo showed this artifact to Artie when contemplating mixing the effects of some artifacts. *'Sargon the Great's Mirrors' - Used by the Akkadian ruler to shine the light from the sun to blind the Sumerians whilst in combat. Artie and Myka used the mirrors to reflect the fire back into the Eldinari. *'William Bleckwenn's Stethoscope' - Bleckwenn was American physician who evolved the process of the administration of truth serum. This artifact was in the Alternate Advanced Warehouse 13. Hugo was going to use this artifact with others to experiment on how to extract the truth from Artie. *'Homing Bazooka' - Fires a rocket that follows the target. *'The Maltese Falcon '- Seen behind Pete and Steven when Claudia fired the bazooka at them. *'Al Capone's Duel Thompsons' - These dual strapped M1928A1 Thompsons once belonged to the infamous gangster, Alphonse "Al" Capone. Exact effects unknown, but they can shoot bullets. *'Stick Grenade from the Führerbunker'- When thrown, the grenade explodes twice. *'African Elephant Tusk' - Taken from the only elephant ever known to be killed by a boa constrictor. When thrust into the ground cracks appear and boas emerge and crush the user's targets. Used by Paracelsus to attempt to kill the Regents of Warehouse 9. *'Black Bart's Cannon'- Seen in the stacks when Claudia fought against Paracelsus. *'World War II Tessen Fan' - Contains the fearsome spirit of the kamikaze pilot who last held it. Once it starts cutting, it's nearly impossible to stop. It is capable of slicing an entire warehouse aisle in half. *'Lewis Carroll's Mirror' - Seen in the alternate advanced version of Warehouse 13, intact in this universe. *'Doorknob from the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory' - Was seen being experimented with on a person with the Phoenix. *'The Phoenix' - Was seen being experimented with on a person with the Triangle Factory Doorknob. *'Spine of the Saracen' - This artifact was reproduced by Paracelsus in the Alternate Advanced Warehouse 13 for his army of super soldiers. *'Chester Moore Hall's Achromatic Lens' - This artifact was originally collected during the time of Warehouse 12. It was reproduced by Paracelsus in the Alternate Advanced Warehouse 13 for his army of super soldiers. *'Jack LaLanne's Stationary Bike' - Used to generate power for the time machine and keep the portal open. *'Orville Wright's Aviator Goggles' - Used by Paracelsus to read Claudia's mind. *'H.G. Wells' Time Machine' - Used along with the sundial, watch and telescope can allow a person to travel through time and change history. *'The Duke of Exeter's Daughter Torture Rack Spindle - '''Taken from the the first torture rack, located in the Tower of London commissioned by, John Holland, 2nd Duke of Exeter. Alternate Hugo showed this artifact to Artie which he instantly recognized. *'After-Image Mirror''' - A tool used by the agents of Warehouse 9 that works much like the Durational Spectrometer. Placing a candle near the mirror shows the image of anyone that has been in front of mirror in the past few hours. *'Hua Tuo's Scalpel' - Removes impurities from the body. Was going to be used with Hippocrates' Fibula to heal Myka. *'Ilse Koch's Whip' - This whip was used by Paracelsus to disarm Steve. *'Robert Mapplethorpe's Bullwhip: '''Mentioned by Eddie McClintock in the commentary of Endless Terror when Paracelsus used Ilse Koch's Whip to disarm Steve. From his ''Robert Mapplethorpe: The Perfect Moment art show. *'Spiked Orb' - Another artifact that was going to be used against Steve. This artifact opens up to reveal a row of spikes that glow and expand, the device looks like a torture device as it is placed around the mouth and eyes. *'Red Fire Ball' - A part of the inventory of Warehouse 9. This little red ball, when thrown, multiplies and lights on fire. Paracelsus threw this artifact at Pete, while being chased. *'Remati Shackle' (mentioned) - Creates an impenetrable barrier around the Warehouse. Was revealed to draw power from the Alpha Centuri system via the Innes Observatory. Myka exploited a failsafe which the Regents created after the Sykes incident and redirected the flow to be from Uranus, allowing the agents to walk through it. *'Red ROTERA Lantern' - Seen behind Artie and Pete when Pete showed off Paracelsus in the box. *'Gone with the Wind' - A 1964 Book Club Edition seen behind Artie and Pete while Pete showed off Paracelsus in the box. Trivia *This episode has the most new artifacts: 21. *The stage that the Warehouse 9 regents had their meeting is the same stage set used in the party scene in the Pilot episode. * Saul Rubinek found the original idea of the Eldunarí, but it was later found out to be part of the Inheritance Cycle tetralogy. In that series, it is a large gem capable of containing the consciousnesses of dragons. However, they were allowed to use the word Eldunarí. **Eldunarí is derived from the Old Norse word "Aldrnari", one of several words for "fire". * The Innes Observatory was named after Robert T. A. Innes, a Scottish astronomer best known for discovering Proxima Centauri (also known as Alpha Centauri C, a red dwarf and nearest-known star to the sun) in 1915, and numerous binary stars. Errors * In the scene where Artie, Myka, and Steve discover someone being tortured with simultaneous use of the Phoenix and the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory Doorknob, the man being experimented on is in extreme pain from being burned alive but being unable to die. However, as shown with all three previous uses of the Phoenix shown in the past (by Artie, James, and a random man James threw into a furnace), the user does not experience any pain from the flames. ** It's likely that this inconsistency was simply used to showcase the immorality of artifact testing and why Paracelsus had to be stopped. Quotes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season premiere